Life of Two
by Twins Of Duo
Summary: With hidden secrets in modern day, how will Naruto attempt to live a normal life in the same place that cursed him after what happened years ago? A constant reminder within him, days in high school are gonna be rough, but he'll manage... somehow.
1. Prologue: Introductions of a New Life

**Disclaimer: **Fruituity and I do not own Naruto.

**NoteS:** This is important! Please read! This story is co-written by Fruituity and I, iiTzSami. We shall be taking turns writin the fic as in, i write one chapter, she writes the next. And you should also know that how this story is going to go is undiscussed. So the events can take a total 180 between chapters, but the story will have a basic goal and ending to it. I hope that while we have fun writing this that you will love reading it :DDD

* * *

Stepping pass the gates of Konoha's Evergreen Private Academy High School, a gentle spring breeze smelling of freshly blossomed sakuras drifted to his nose and rustled his dirty blond hair that sat unruly and messy atop of his head.

He grinned as his azure blue eyes sparkled under the sun's blessings. Swinging his bag over his shoulders and stuffing his free hand inside his opened 's pocket, he strolled into the main building.

Slipping pass the automatic glass doors impatience, he stepped in and stared at the map of the building posted on the bulletin board. Taking a quick scan of it, he ran straight up, taking the short flight of carpeted stairs two-by-two, he turned right at the second door and knocked on it.

Opening it up, he peered in.

"Excuse me, I'm the new transfer. Is this the teacher's lounge?" he asked with a grin that never flattered form his face.

Moments later, the said 5 foot 6 inches boy stood in front of another pale blond; her light brown eyes glaring into his, taunting him to say something.

After a time of silence, the lady spoke up.

"So I understand that, before you started high school, that you have been expelled from three junior high schools previously." said the lady as she read from his permanent record.

"Yep!" he said hyperactively.

_'Always best to show my best regards with a capital UN!'_ he thought with a grin. **_(Sami's AN -- Pun intended)_**

**"You were always taught to show your best regards when at a new place with new people. So no wrong there."** came a deep yet laxed voice form deep within his mind.

He could only mentally straighten himself in pride at the voice.

She growled before throwing a pencil at him that he easily sidestepped.

"What did you do, expelled once every year?!" she exclaimed as he chuckled with a shrug.

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming along.

"And in only one month into your freshmen year of high school, you get expelled already. Unbelievable." she groaned in frustration.

She could practically feel the brightness vibrating off of his grin.

"Well you better believe it, Baabaa, cause-" he never got to finish his sentence as the said "hag" in front of him aimed a needle at him.

He quickly sidestepped, once again, in panic as he watched the sharp needle impale itself on the wall.

"Woah! Where that come from?!" he exclaimed in surprise as he turned to look at his soon-to-be principal, only to lock eyes with dangerous eyes that you wouldn't want to cross.

He sweated as he choked out, "F-forgive me f-for-for-for m-m-my r-rudeness." he said with a bow.

She grinned, "I'm glad you understand." she said.

His eyebrow twitched at her quick 180 change in personality.

**"Teyuka sa, why does she have a needle hidden beneath her sleeve?"**

He mentally shrugged as he listened to the lady in front of him.

**_: Baabaa -- Hag : Teyuka sa, -- More like, :_**

"Here in Evergreen, we hold the title of producing students that end up going to university and then leading a successful life; so naturally, we hold an academic expectance of our students. So, having accepted you into our Evergreen school, we expect that you uphold that expectance and give your best in your further education in Evergreen whilst also refrain from causing any mishap." said the lady as the boy nodded.

"Now that we have that cleared up, any trouble from you or suspicion of trouble sends you immediately to the Deans' Office. Understood?" she asked with a stern glare, receiving a satisfactory nod from him.

"Here is a map of the school with your locker circled, a list of rules you have to follow, your program and a list of textbook you need to buy at the school store." said the lady, handing him some papers.

He nodded as she nodded back to him.

A moment of silence... _'Awkward...'_ he thought as he quickly turned on his head and headed for the door.

He reached out for the handle when he stopped, the principal watching him rose a curious eyebrow.

"Nani?" she asked with entwined fingers supporting her chin as he turned around.

"I never got your name, Sensei." he said with a sheepish smile.

"Tsunade, call me Tsunade." she said in surprise.

"Tsunade? No '-sensei' or whatever?" he asked as she shook her head.

"Jaa... See you later, Tsunade-baa-chan." he said quickly with a grin before quickly exiting out the door just as the echo of needle impaling wood rang to his ears. He chuckled before following the map to his locker.

**_: Nani? -- What? : Sensei -- Teacher : Jaa... -- Then... :_**

Getting to his locker, he finally noticed the halls were void of organisms.

Quickly taking out his master-lock and locking his locker, he stuffed everything but his map and program into his school bag and rushed to his homeroom.

Just as he got to the door, the bell rang signaling ending of homeroom.

"Yabei!" he hissed as he pulled the door open just as the homeroom teacher was reaching for the door.

"Ah." said the teacher with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, whilst the most notice-able trait was the scar along the bridge of his nose.

"Gomen." he said as he clapped his hand in front of him and bowed his head.

"I was talking with Tsunade...-sensei." he said as the teacher just sighed.

He reasoned the teacher couldn't be more than twenty years old as he was dragged to the front of the room.

**_: Yabei! -- Shit!/Crap! : Gomen. -- Sorry. :_**

"Minna, this is the new transfer student. Although late, please treat him warmly." said the teacher as the boy glanced around the room, his eyes dancing with excitement. The brightness and liveliness caused breaths to hitch.

"Yoroshiku! Uzumaki Naruto-desu!" he exclaimed with a bow and a grin as he lifted himself.

The room was silent as the class exchanged worried glances.

"Naruto-kun, you can take the free seat in the back." said the teacher as he pointed to the top right aisle seat next to a boy with black hair tied up into a spiky pineapple-like ponytail, his head resting on his arms and presumed to be sleeping.

"Hai!" said Naruto as the teacher exited towards the door.

"Matte, Sensei. Namae wa?" asked Naruto, stopping the teacher midway from the door.

"Iruka-sensei." introduced the teacher as Naruto only bowed to him before racing up the stairs to the back.

Sitting down as the door slid shut, Naruto grinned like the fool he gave the impression of, he tilted his head to get a better view of his seatmate.

Peeking open an eye, his seatmate sat up and stretched with a yawn escaping his mouth.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You?" asked Naruto, reaching out his hand.

"Nara Shikamaru." introduced his seatmate, ignoring the offered hand. Naruto nodded, his grin shrinking as he took his hand back.

_'Tough crowd.'_

**'Get us to it kit.'**

And soon, the door slid open once again, the first period teacher entering and signalling the start of class.

**_: Minna -- Everyone : Yoroshiku -- Pleasure to meet you : '-desu' -- a ending at a end of a sentence to show politeness : Hai! -- Yes! : Matte, Sensei. Namae wa? -- Wait, Teacher. What's your name? :_**

-- TBC --

And that is the finish of Chapter One! I hope very one liked it so far :DDD

It's kinda pressuring on me cause if you don't like the first chapter... you won't be able to read Fruity's chapter D:

This was Sami :DDDDD


	2. Meeting the Weeds

**Disclaimer: iiTzSami and I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Notes: Yo! This is Fruituity! As you read in the chapter before, this fanfic has two authors, me, Fruituity, and iiTzSami. This is totally undiscussed, so yeah…**

**Well, it's my turn to write, so enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Why the hell am I doing this?" Naruto said out loud to himself while he kneeled down to the floor again.

Some of his classmates looked at him weirdly, but they probably thought the same, too.

"That stupid teacher," he said under his breathe with a pout.

_**Flashback**_

And soon, the door slid open once again, the first period teacher entering and signaling the start of class.

Well, that's what the students thought. But in came another one of their classmates.

He had eyes of a wild dog and canine teeth. Underneath his eyes were small red triangles tattoos.

"K-Kiba-kun, you're l-late," said a quiet, yet gentle voice in the front.

Kiba looked at the speaker of the voice. She jumped a bit, having his eyes on her.

But Kiba gave a grin at her and said, "Ah, sorry Class Pres. I won't be late again. The dogs today were crazy."

With that said, he walked to the seat in front of Naruto. He noticed the unfamiliar kid, sat down and turned around to talk.

"Yo, you're the transfer kid?" After Naruto nodded, Kiba continued on, "I'm Inuzuka Kiba and I'm obsessed with dogs. Nice to meet ya kid."

Naruto pouted "I'm not a kid! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Kiba grinned at him and then averted his attention to the person sitting on Naruto's right.

"Hey Shikamaru! How long do you plan on sleeping, you bum?" he said in Shikamaru's ear before slamming his hand on the table.

That brought Shikamaru's head up with a small vein pop on his forehead.

"Shut up dog face," he countered before putting his head down again. Naruto smirked at the comment.

Before Kiba could say anything to Shikamaru and Naruto, the sound of the doors sliding quieted the room. A silver haired man came into the room.

Naruto's eyes widen slightly and his mouth agape a bit. The person who walked in wore a scarf covering his mouth and half of his face. Not only that, he had an eye patch on his left eye, leaving the other grey colored one visible. The bush of silver hair on top flopped slightly to the side.

"Ah, Inuzuka, you were late weren't you?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Hey! How would you know that when you came in late yourself?" said the pale blonde haired girl. Not that she really wanted to defend Kiba, but more like she wanted to yell at the teacher for something.

The teacher ignored her and went to the table in front. He noticed that there was an additional student in the classroom and brought his one eye to Naruto.

"Oh, so you're the transfer kid?"

A sweat mark appeared on his forehead. _'Why is everyone calling me transfer _kid?_ Yeah sure, I'm a transfer, but…'_ But he nodded anyways.

The teacher seemed to smile at him since his eyes were upside-down U's and his cheeks went up slightly.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. Just call me Kakashi-sensei. Nice to meet you."

"Ah!" Naruto stood up and accidentally knocked the table a bit. Another vein popped on Shikamaru's head. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you!"

Naruto smiled his dazzling smile and bowed, but he bowed to deeply and hit his head on Kiba's.

"Ack!" both of them screamed.

"What the hell you doing, idiot?!" Kida yelled at Naruto. He pounds his fist on top of Naruto's head.

"Ouch! What are _you_ doing?!"

Naruto and Kiba glared lasers at each other, growling.

Kakashi-sensei chuckled at them.

"Now if you're done boys, everyone, go to the janitor's room and get a hat and a pair of gloves."

The class looked at each other confused and started whispering, but they followed his orders anyways.

Everybody walked out, went to the janitor's room and put on whatever was instructed. After that, Naruto raised his hand and questioned the teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing?"

Said teacher gave a smile at the class.

"We're going outside and plucking the weeds."

A moment of silence.

"WHAT?!" yelled the class.

_**End of flashback'**_

"Sensei, how is this related to science?" questioned Naruto, turning to Kakashi as he brushed off some dirt from his face with his arms.

There under the shade of an umbrella, with a table on the side, and sitting on a beach chair was Kakashi-sensei. He was reading a book. _'Is that…porn?_'

Naruto stared envious at the drink on the table that was picked up by Kakashi-sensei before answering his question.

"Because this is life science. Take in the life around you. Look at the plants. And this is good for the school too. Two birds with one stone right?" Kakashi smiled at him.

His classmates, including Naruto, sweatdropped at his remark.

"You're just trying to connect it, Kakashi-sesnsei!" Naruto said back. Kakashi ignored him. Naruto huffed at him before turning back to the endless numbers of weeds.

He looked at his right side. Shikamaru was comfortably under the shade of the trees, sleeping, with the hat over his eyes blocking the sunlight the trees couldn't. Naruto looked at his left. Kiba was plucking out the weeds rapidly, piling them up behind him.

Naruto sighed and bent down to take out another one.

He yanked on it.

One. Twice. Thrice.

'_You stupid weed!'_ He thought, getting mad. He firmly placed his feet on the ground and gripped it with his two hands and tugged as hard as he can.

**'W-wait, ki-'**

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as the weed finally give in. Naruto hit his head and landing on his butt painfully. He could've sworn there was a** '…'** in his mind.

"Oww…" He said out loud. He would hear low snickering here and there, but he didn't care. The blonde rubbed his throbbing bottom and head. He looked ridiculous.

"Ah, I give up," saying that, he took off his hat and gloves and chucked it somewhere.

He sat on the grass ground with one hand on the grass and looked at the sun. It shone brightly, piercing him in the eyes. Rays of sunlight went everywhere. Soft colors of the rainbow were around it and the clouds surrounded the flaming star. It was like a beautiful painting.

'_Hiiyaa it's so sunny.'_

He covered some of the sunlight with his hand that wasn't on the ground. Light reflected on parts of his azure eyes and on his golden hair, making both shine brightly as the sun.

Naruto noticed somebody's eyes were on his and looked at the opened window on the fourth floor. Pitch black eyes stared back at him, startling him.

They stared at each other for some seconds before Naruto titled his head and smiled, waving his hand at him.

There was no change on the expression on the owner of the pitch black eyes, but he looked away a second after Naruto waved at him.

Naruto put his hand down before people will start to think he's even more of a weirdo, waving to nobody.

'_Rude.'_ He thought.

The cerulean eyed boy crawled over to Shikamaru and shook him by the shoulders.

"Psst psst, Shikamaru, wake up!" Naruto said, still shaking him.

"Ugh, shut up. I'm awake now," groaned Shikamaru, the hat sliding down to his lap as he sat up.

"Geez, I'm gonna never get sleep anymore," Shikamaru said under his breath. He looked at Naruto. "What you want?"

Naruto pointed his index finger at the opened window on the fourth floor.

"Who's that guy sitting next to the window on the fourth floor?"

Shikamaru peered at the said window and squinted. "How do you see that far…?"

He squinted for a few more second and said, "I think that's Uchiha Sasuke from the advanced class."

"Eh?! Sasuke-kun?! Where!?" said almost all of the girls in the class. Once they spotted Sasuke from the fourth floor with their super eyesight for Sasuke, they started squealing.

Chanting and screaming of Sasuke's name started. They waved their hands crazily at Sasuke, trying to catch his attention. Sasuke glanced down at the crowd. They went wilder.

"Oh my gosh! Sasuke-kun looked at me!"

"No he didn't! He looked at me!"

Was said back and forth, their sparking eyes turning into balls of flame.

Naruto covered his ears. "Is Uchiha really that great?" He said over the noise to Kiba, who went over to them.

"He's the son of the head of the Uchiha Police Forces. I'm sure you heard of them."

"Eh? What's that?" Naruto said curiously.

Shikamaru and Kiba looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What rock have you been living under? The Uchiha Forces are famous all over Japan!" Kiba said to him in shock.

"But I…" The rest of Naruto's sentence was fell into deaf ears as the school bell rang.

Kakashi snapped his book shut, looking satisfied as his finished it. "Well, that's the bell! Go to your next class!"

Getting up from the ground, patting off the dirt and grass, Naruto looked up at the window again. Sasuke was not there anymore.

'_Hmm, weird, he looked familiar. Is it just me?'_

**'He's probably just another rich spoiled brat.'** The deep voice sounded in this head again.

'_Hey that's not nice! We don't even know him! Although he _was_ a bit rude... Are you hiding something from me?'_

No response.

"Well whatever!" Naruto said as he walked to the entrance to the building. He tried to find the classroom he was in the morning but was not getting any luck doing so. He walked down the hallway he walked down a couple of seconds ago.

"Why is this school so big?" He said out loud.

Naruto spotted a person walking down the hall and ran up to her.

"Excuse me, Miss?" The person twitched and turned around. It was certainly not a girl.

Naruto's face flushed in embrassment and bowed. "Ack! Sorry!"

"No it's okay," said clearly a deep male voice.

Naruto looked up and stared directly into creamy white eyes and looked at the collar. It had a small, blue school badge on. Red means freshmen, blues are second years, and seniors are green. _'So he's my senpai!'_

**:Senpai - upper classman:**

"Um can you tell me how to get to this classroom?" He showed his map to the upper classman.

He peered at it and said, "Go straight until you see a staircase. Go up and turn to the third door to your right."

Naruto smiled brightly at him and bowed. "Thank you!" He walked in the direction he was told, his smile still on him.

The senpai's eyes followed Naruto and smirked.

"Interesting."

* * *

**Well, that's that!**

**How was it? Did you enjoy it? No? D:**

**Drop by a review if you want. It'll certainly make me and Sami happy. :D**

**Stay tuned for Sami's next chapter! Remember it will probably be a 180!**

**Oh and P.S. if you have an idea that you have and would like to read about it in this story, tell us in your reviews! I'll surely need it…**

**Peace out! This was Fruituity! -hearts-  
**


	3. Lunchtime Adventures

**Disclaimer:** Fruituity and I do not own Naruto.

Note: This is important! Please read! This story is co-written by Fruituity and I, iiTzSami. We shall be taking turns writin the fic as in, i write one chapter, she writes the next. And you should also know that how this story is going to go is undiscussed. So the events can take a total 180 between chapters, but the story will have a basic goal and ending to it. I hope that while we have fun writing this that you will love reading it :DDD

* * *

Naruto heaved a sigh as he sat down next to his new friend, Shikamaru, lending his back against the trunk of the sakura tree with his schoolbag to the right of his outstretched legs.

"What's wrong with you Naruto?" asked another new friend, Kiba, as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder while he sat down also.

"Man, I would have never thought it would be so hard to just move around this place," groaned Naruto as Kiba laughed.

"Don't sweat it, you'll learn to get use to it," stated Kiba as yet two other new friends entered their circle, Chouji and Shino.

Munching on his chips, Chouji paused as he sniffed the air.

"W-what is that smell?" he asked as Kiba yelped.

"Argh! Chouji! You dumb fatass! Don't talk with your mouthful!" he yelled as Chouji glared at the boy who stood up and wiped at his clothing.

"I'll let it past this time. But seriously, don't you guys smell it? That delicious scent," said Chouji dreamingly as everyone turned their attention to him.

"What smell?" asked Shikamaru lazily as Kiba sniffled the air.

"Now that you mention it..." he trailed off.

Shino nodded towards the direction to Naruto. The two sniffing boys turned to Naruto with stars in their eyes.

"Me?" asked Naruto tiredly.

"It's probably from my lunch," he said as his stomach grumbled. He chuckled sheepishly as he went into his schoolbag and took out a lunch box wrapped in a dark blue handkerchief.

Kiba and Chouji immediately made a jump for it, but Naruto was able to pull up his lunch box away as the two landed on his legs.

"Nngh!" he said as Chouji and Kiba made a grab for his lunch, but Naruto moved it out of both of their reaches each time.

"Get off of me!" roared Naruto as he kicked them off his legs.

Kiba and Chouji rolled on the grassy grounds.

"You can have some, geez!" whined Naruto as Chouji and Kiba revived from their temporary deaths.

Unwrapping the bow, it revealed an orange lunch box with a piece of paper hiding an orange-red fox face in the center. Clipping the piece of paper between his lips, Naruto laid out the box.

And before either of the greedy pigs could get make a grab for the luring omelet, Naruto stopped them.

"Save me at least three omelets, rice, veggies and beef are off limited. Everything else is free," said Naruto as he added a silent thought under his breath, "For now."

**'Kit, you are evil.'**

Naruto ignored the voice in his head.

He flipped open the paper as Kiba and Chouji dug in, Shino quietly eating his own lunch box while Shikamaru cloud-dazed.

_Nachan,_

_Good luck on your first day of school. Fight!_

_Always love,_

_Mama._

_By the way, Mama won't be home this afternoon. There will be lunch on the table you can microwave. I'll be home for dinner, so don't worry._

Naruto sighed as he crumbled up the paper and aimed it at the trashcan along the path.

Everyone watched as the paper ball sailed. Kiba whistled when it got in.

"Wow Naruto. You made it from that far? I would have never thought that would be possible," said Kiba.

"Eh? Why?" asked Naruto.

"Dude! It's more than three meters away!" exclaimed Kiba as Naruto's eyes widen. Suddenly, the trashcan didn't seem that near anymore.

"Ha..ha?" chuckled Naruto nervously. "Lucky shot I guess?" he mumbled.

"Yea, luck my ass," said Kiba with a chuckle of his own.

Then he looked down, "Oi! Chouji! Don't be such a hog!" he yelled as he pushed Chouji aside and started shoving food in his mouth.

Naruto sighed again as Kiba and Chouji wrestled along the ground.

Shikamaru looked up from his sleeping position, "What's the matter, Naruto?" he asked.

"My mom's out again, probably to see my father," he said. "Her nerves are just never calmed anymore," he mumbled as Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. With his uncanny sharp hearing, he can hear everything being said from further than the trashcan.

Naruto sighed again, but then replaced his damp face with his usual smiling one.

"Yosh! Time to eat!" he exclaimed as he went to get his lunch.

He stopped in mid-motion, chopsticks in hand and a glowing grin on his face.

In his lunchbox, only a piece of rice was left. He gripped his chopsticks and it cracked. Shikamaru instantly sat up in surprise as Shino raised an eyebrow ever so calmly.

Kiba and Chouji stopped the wrestling, with Chouji on the bottom in mid-motion of punching Kiba as Kiba had his hands wrapped around Chouji's neck.

Chouji and Kiba gulped as Naruto stood up, a dangerous aura that told them to run radiating off him.

"C-calm down N-naruto," said Kiba as he got up.

"Y-yea. T-this guy here, h-he ate most of it," said Chouji as he crawled up also.

"What?! YOU were the one that ate most of it you fatass pig!" yelled Kiba as Chouji and he got into an arguement.

"Omaera!!" yelled Naruto as he jump kicked the two.

The two fell down, but then immediately got back up and ran away.

"Come back here you two dimwitted assholes!" yelled Naruto as part of his spiky hair got turned to a light-ish red-orange highlights.

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things while Shino raised another curious eyebrow.

And so, that was they spent the rest of their lunch. By the time it ended, Chouji and Kiba was sore all over while they swear that by tomorrow morning, their own bodies would be covered in bruises.

_**: Omaera! -- You guys! :**_ ( Samie's AN: Ima not sure if thats how you spell it oO)

And on the sixth floor, the Student Council room, Sasuke had his eyes trained on Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, here is the portfolio you requested," said a pink headed girl, Sakura, with jade green eyes, as she handed Sasuke a folder.

Sasuke flipped it open as he read it. _Uzumaki Naruto_ were the words on the side.

-- OMAKE --

"How is that guy still running around?!" complained Kiba as he and Chouji limped to catch up to the three other boys of their groupie.

The two stopped as they watched Naruto grin stupidly, bouncing up and down, chattering happily next to the annoyed Shikamaru and the indifferent Shino.

"He's weird like that," mumbled Chouji before the two ran up to them, crying in their wake.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow," they said as they ran.

"Guys! Wait up for us!" yelled Kiba in between his ow's.

--TBC--

And here is my chapiiii!

It's a bit belated, but yea, I managed to get it up!

Enjoy and.. review i guess. xD Hahahah

You don't have to do xD


End file.
